The Twin Arrangement
by AliceInAzkaban 2nd
Summary: Hermione writes I love Weasley in her diary. Which Weasley and what happens when the twins find it? A bit of Ron bashing so maybe not best to read if you are a hard core Romione shipper. The rating may go up depending on the reviews.
1. Prologue

I don't own anything except things that you don't recognize please rate and review

Hermione's POV

"What are you writing 'Mione?" Ron asked. I quickly shut the book not wanting him to see what I had been writing. If he had seen the 'I 3 Weasley' written I'm sure he would have gotten the wrong idea and thought I was talking about him. EWW! Everyone seemed to think we were a match made in heaven, including him unfortunately.

"Nothing just revising for the OWLs like you should be." I knew that he would give up on the subject if he thought it meant working.

"But 'Mione we're not even back at school yet!" He said outraged. I was spending my summer at the Burrow. It was boiling outside and most of the Weasley family was out swimming in the lake, except Ron and Harry who were trying to persuade me to go in. "Just come swimming please, I will carry your books for the first term, and you can borrow one of Gin's bikinis" damn there goes that argument.

"Fine I'll go and sunbathe but I am not going in that lake. Now get out while I get changed. I searched through Ginny's draws until I found a light blue spotty one that was a bit too big for her. It only just fitted and it made my boobs pop out but it was fine as long as I kept the towel wrapped around me. I threw on my blue flip flops and went out where I found the boys waiting. "Let's go then." We went down and I lay my towel out next to Ginny, making sure to lie on my tummy. I saw all the boys in the lake jumping and splashing. I had always had a thing for Fred and George but looking at them now all I could say was thank god for quidditch. I let the heat wash over me it was such a nice day I would have to say thank you to the boys later for dragging me out here. I stayed like that for a while until I felt a shadow coming over my back.

Fred's POV

"Oi georgie," I said calling him over "looks like our little bookworm is all grown up." We sat there watching her walking down the garden, laughing at something Harry was saying. Wow she looked just wow. Her legs seemed to go on for miles. Our Mia had a special place in both our hearts. She could always tell us apart, a thing which our own mother couldn't do, we used to do things just to annoy her, her eyes liting up with such passion, but she was always firmly guarded by Harry and Ron. She was a princess and they were her guards. Up until now we had never seen how completely beautiful she was. Her towel slipped and she bent to pick it up, but not before we had a glimpse of her whole body. I knew George was thinking the same as me

After a while we went over to her. She gave a little shiver as we blocked the sun.

"Ginny," she said obviously not realizing that Ginny had gone in a minute ago. "Will you grab my book it's on my desk?" I was on my way in when I heard George following me with the towles. Harry and Ron were going in to and I asked them about the book. They said it was probably the one she was studying from and gave it to me. George and I flipped through the pages until we found a very interesting page

I 3 Weasley

We walked back towards her, she was all alone now, and dropped down on either side of her

"Interesting book, this" I said

"Yeah I especially enjoyed the 'I 3 Weasley page'." George smirked at her worried look "So who is it?"

"Not Ginny 'cause you're a girl and not Ron because you've got standards" I said answering his question.

"You don't know Charlie, Percy is a prat and Bill is married."

"So" we continued together. "Which one of us is it?"

"That's mine" she said snatching the book and hugging it to her, forgetting about her indecently tight bikini top. "And you never know Percy has a nice bum." Her eyes lighting up with laughter.

"That's not nice, and look you two knights are not around so you're at our mercy." Her eyes darted around before returning to mine. "Now who is it about, think carefully about your answer."

"Percy!" She said with a little less confidence.

"Right Freddie she asked for it" and together we started to tickle her. She was writhing around on the floor laughing and trying to push us off.

"Ummm, Georgie. LAKE!" and we threw her in. We laughed and started to run. We didn't hear any noise so we looked back and saw her stuck under the water caught on the weed! She went limp just as we reached her!

I pulled her up tears streaming down out faces. "Mia wake up please I whispered placing feather light kisses on her face while George did CPR, a thing we had learned in muggle studies. She finally drew a huge breath and coughed up a huge mouthful of water.

"As nice as it is to have you both on top of me, you're a bit heavy." We both rolled off her and helped her up. We began to apologize and George ran to get Mum. I carried on apologizing until I felt her lips press against mine. "There that shut you up, now as a price for nearly killing me can you help me get back to the house" she said weakly. I swept her up in my arms bridal style and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Why of course, my princess." I walked her up to the house and Mum fussed over her and told me to take her to bed. I lay her down on my bed and got up to leave.

"Don't go, please." She whispered. I quickly made the bed bigger and lay down next to her putting a protective arm around her. "Thank you" she said quietly and fell asleep. I felt her shiver and I pulled the blanket tighter. I realized she was still in her bikini. I put a warming spell on one of my t-shirts and slipped it over her head. She snuggled into it purring at the warmth. She reminded me of a kitten the way she was all curled up. I wrapped myself back around her listening to her soft breathing and occasional mewls.

AN: Please Review :) I might up the rating to M and add a little lemon... so Review and tell me what you think :) Thanks


	2. Tears and kisses

_**I disclaim**_

_**Sorry my lovelys I haven't updated in sooooo long I have been ill **____** but now I have so enjoy…**_

George's POV

After an hour long lecture from mum, I went upstairs to find Fred because I had thought up an amazing idea for the shop but I ran into Harry and Ron waiting for me on the stairs. "What the FUCK did you do to Hermione?" Ron shouted at me as I backed down the stairs. He had a murderous glint in his eyes and had it only been Ron I wouldn't have backed down but I wasn't sure who Harry would fight with.

"Ron," Harry said "you know neither Fred nor George would do anything to hurt 'Mione on purpose, you've seen the way they look at her." That surprised me. I always thought the-boy-who-would-not-die was far less observant. He had probably been taking lessons from Ginny, I had seen them together a lot and I knew that she knew about our little crush.

"Haha, the jokers fancying, 'Mione, the bookworm! I mean really Harry; she is not a very looking bird out there. They probably just want to copy her homework, shag her then leave her" Ron said apparently thinking that Harry was joking and that was when I saw her, standing at the top of the stairs in Fred's old quidditch t-shirt, her hair messy with silent tears streaming down her face. Right now I didn't care if old snake face himself was fighting me. No one talks about my Mia like that. I whipped out my wand, swiftly followed by Harry and Fred who had been coming down the stairs and heard what Ron had said.

Fred and I spoke in time I voices low and menacing.

"Listen hear you arrogant git. Hermione Jean Granger is not some bird, she if a beautiful princess. Our beautiful princess and you've made her cry. I hope you sleep with two eyes open because your life from now on is going to be a living hell. We will let Harry deal with you because we need to make sure Mia is okay, but take this from us" and Fred punched him hard in the side of the face. We ran up the stairs to find Hermione without looking back.

"Don't expect me to help you. Mia is basically my sister and you hurt her. You deserve whatever the twins give you" I heard Harry saying as I turned the corner. It was good to know that not all of her friends were complete gits. We found 'Mione curled up in the corner of our room crying silently. I bent down and picked her up rubbing comforting circles on her back not speaking. I lay her down on the big bed and got in on one side while Fred got in on the other. I continued to rub circles on her back as Fred traced random patterns on her arm until the crying had subsided. She wasn't asleep but just lay still in our arms and matched our breathing.

"I'm so-"

"Shhh, try to go back to sleep we'll have time to talk later" Fred whispered and curled around her so she was surrounded by us. She looked so young and fragile when she slept. I felt the need to protect her, and then realized that was what I was doing. After a while I heard the cutest little sounds (almost like little noises a kitten would make) coming from her and I realized she was asleep. I looked over at my twin to find him staring at her, just watching her sleep in awe at her beauty. I knew from this moment I would do whatever I could to stop her crying again. Just as I thought this a single tear rolled from under her eyelid and I gently brushed it away. I looked at the clock. 7:30. I didn't think I would be asleep for hours but here wrapped around our princess I couldn't be any happier and I was content to just lie there listening to her breathing.

Hermione's POV

I woke up cocooned in many arms and legs and tried to remember why I had Fred and George sleeping next to me. I remembered and a wave of sadness came over me and I choked down a sob. In an instant the two boys were and trying to sit up but the awkward position we were in and the blankets wrapped around us made us fall out of the bed. I landed on George with Fred on top of me. I heard a long groan come from George.

"Morning." Fred said jumping up and pulling me to my feet. George was still on the floor groaning, hands cupping his balls.

"Oh George are you alright?" I said honestly worried because he looked in a lot of pain.

"I don't know Mia, will you kiss it better?" I laughed at him as I knelt down beside him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Fred looked at me indignantly and picked me up placing me on his hip like I was a child.

"That's not fair! If George gets a kiss I want one too. We share a lot of things but we do not share kisses!" He still had me on his hip so I leant up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. We sat down on the bed. It was only then I noticed neither one had a top on. I blushed and started to get up until Fred pulled me down in his lap.

"Now princess…" started Fred

"Where do you think you're going?" George continued

I was about to make up something about needing the bathroom when my tummy rumbled. "Breakfast" I said and the boys got up and put on t-shirts and we walked down to breakfast together completely forgetting that I was in Fred's quidditch top.

_**AN: Oooh how will everyone react when they see Hermione in Fred's t-shirt. Bit of Ron bashing. I am not a Romione fan; I just can't see them working together. I mean no offence if you don't like it don't read it. Please rate and review it is a big help for me xx **_


	3. Gits and eggs

Wow, both my chapters have been really short! I will try and make them longer. DISCLAIMINGDISCLAIMINGDISCLAIMING! I disclaim.

_We walked down to breakfast together completely forgetting that I was in Fred's quidditch top_.

**Harry's POV** _(new one!)_

"What the fuck's wrong with the twins. They know she's mine. Who was friends with her first… ME" I hear Ron ranting. Nothing he said was even nearly true and I'm so bored of hearing him lie.

"SHUT UP!" Well that shocked him. "Hermione has never been yours because you've always been such a git to her. You were not her friend first you said that she was a nightmare and nearly got her killed by a troll. I have tried to defend you in arguments but I can't when you are always in the wrong. I haven't said anything yet because you are the reason I'm not at the Dursleys but right now I think I would rather be there than listen to you making up lies about my best friend!" I half screamed the end out. For a moment he looked completely speechless then he quietly muttered.

"Then go back, I don't want you here. I'm the one who invited you and now I'm uninviting you."

"Then he will stay here as my friend." I heard Ginny's voice from behind me. "Now Harry" she said cheerfully linking arms with me and pretending that Ron wasn't there "Let's go and get some breakfast."

**Fred's POV**

I picked Hermione up and threw her over my shoulder ignoring her little squeaks of protest she made. I ran out the door followed by George and turned her over so was now carrying her bridal style so I wouldn't drop her. I went down the stairs carefully, her face was flushed but she had the sense not to hit me because she didn't want to fall. Before I knew what was happening I felt George crash into my back and I felt myself falling down. I twisted so Hermione was behind me trying to save her from some of the impact.

"IMMOBULUS!"

Suddenly we froze and our bodies slowlylowered to the ground. As we touched the floor our bodies unfroze and looked up to see Mum staring back at me.

"If I didn't know better I would say that you two are trying to get our 'Mione killed." Then suddenly her voice changed into a strained high pitched whisper. "Hermione dear, why are you wearing that?" I stopped trying to get up and turned to look at Mia. She was still wearing my old quidditch top which had risen up so it only just covered her bum, I couldn't help but stare at how sexy she looked.

"Oh I can answer that for you Mum, it's because she's a slut who's fucking the twins!" As I heard Ron's voice I jumped up to protect Hermione but I saw that she didn't need protecting. Her wand was pressing against Ron's neck (wait where did she get that from) with him backed against the wall.

"No actually Ronald," she hissed venom dripping of each word "I'm wearing this because the twins were comforting me after YOU were so rude to me. And if I remember rightly, you offered me your old shirt the other night when I couldn't find my pajamas. Was that because you wanted me to be YOUR slut? Because I never will be. Right now the twins have more of a chance than you ever had." With that she pushed pass him into the kitchen. George and I followed meekly behind.

"Wow, remind us…" George started

"… Never to get on your bad side!" I finished. She snorted with laughter. It was nice to see her smiling. We walked, one either side of her before George said slowly.

"Um princess, did you mean what you said, about us having a chance with you?" I held my breath waiting for her reply.

"Yes, but before you say anything. Why do you call me princess?" George looked at me and I started to explain.

"At first it was just Gryffindor princess…"

"Wait you made that up? Why?"

"Yes we did," I continued. "At first it was because you were the model of a perfect gryff. You were brave and stood up for your friends no matter what. You were fiercely passionate about everything and betrayal was one of the few words that wasn't in your vocabulary. It was princess because you were just a wee firsty then."

"You noticed me when I was in my first year?"

"Well we wondered how any beautiful, fiery"

"Witty, clever" George cut in.

"Sensible and all round perfect girl. "I came back.

"Could possibly be friends with our git of a brother?" We finished together

"Aww, that's so cute." I whipped around to see Ginny and Harry staring at us. Ginny carried on talking "Come on harry, let's leave them alone."

"Don't hurt her." Harry said quietly but we knew he was serious.

"Mia." George said after they had left, "if we had known before that there was nothing going between you and Ron we would have acted sooner. I'm sorry it's taken us this long, Hermione Jean Granger, our princess, please will you go out with us?

**Hermione's POV**

I could feel my eyes welling up with tears all through their speech. I looked up into their crystal blue eyes _(I know in the film their eyes are brown but in the book they are blue so…) _their expectant expressions growing more and more doubtful with each second that passed.

"Yes"

And before I can say anything I am scooped up my George, spinning me round and round until I heard Fred say something about it being unfair. I wriggled out of George's grasp and find Fred looking down at me. I get up on tiptoes and give him a peck on the lips, his pout changes into a cheeky grin and he wraps his arms around me and kisses me on the nose. The moment was ruined by my tummy rumbling and I'm lifted onto the counter. I feel like a rag doll being carried everywhere.

"I have legs you know!" I say indignantly.

"But they are beautiful legs that should be admired not used. Do you want your eggs scrambled? I nod my face red from the compliment. I watch them get out frying pans and eggs. I get down to help but George sits me down at the table.

"We want to make you breakfast, please let us." I stop struggling and sit down while they cook. After a few minutes the food is put down in front of me.

"So Miss Granger," Fred asks, "what's the verdict?"

"I think it would be easier to eat with a knife and fork."

"I knew we forgot something" George said. When I had finished I went upstairs to get dressed, ignoring the offers to help me. I walk past Ron on the landing who threw some insult at me but I was too happy to notice. As I opened the door to Ginny's room I found her sitting on the bed waiting for me. Uh oh here comes the interrogation…

**Please rate and review dearies as that makes me happy **


End file.
